Alucard X Hailey Richardson
by Haley X Kyler
Summary: One of my good friends from school is in this Story with the famous Alucard and Seras Victoria


Alucard Xreader Chapter 1

You could hear soft but sturdy boot steps coming closer, they seemed so close but it was taking a long time from them to reach you, at least that's were you thought they were going. You had no idea where you were or how you got there, all you remember was fighting off ghouls trying to keep some people safe, they were in trouble and well you had guns.  
>The boots steps sounded so close now, you opened your eyes only to see darkness, except on small candle on a table across the room, you sat up and looked around, the room was painted dark and had dark decor to it, Where were you?<p>

All of a sudden you felt a burning sensation in your throat, were you thirsty? No, it was different from thirst, it was a hunger, but for what?

The boot steps seemed to be right next to you, you became nervous and reached for your guns, but they were not there, now was the time to panic.

A sudden loud knock started you and made you jump straight up! Then the knock again, you found your way to the door and slowly opened it

"He-Hello?" You said through the small crack you made in the door

"I see you are finally awake" a mans low voice seemed to echo into the room "may I come in? I have nourishment for you"

'nourishment?' you thought 'does he mean food? Hailey this is really weird'

"alright…" you said back hastily opening the door the rest of the way. When the door was open you saw a tall man with jet black hair and a long red coat

"Excuse me I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Alucard" he said with a slight bow, he was also carrying a small box. Food?

"It's nice to meet you Alucard, but I really don't know what's going on, where am I and how did I get here?" You asked hesitantly

"you don't remember?" he said as he invited himself in the rest of the way

"No I don't" you said

"Maybe it is because you are hungry, here..." He said as he handed you a plastic medical bag full of…BOOLD?

"Wha-what is this" you said starting to shake in fear now

"open it and you will understand" He said opening one for himself

The smell of his pack crept into your nose and instantly invigorated you making you tear open your pack and gulp down the blood without even thinking about it.

After your pack was empty you felt energized and ready for action, but then it hit you, you had just drank blood, you looked over at Alucard and he gave you a large grin showing you his teeth and fangs, all of sudden it came back to you, Alucard had turned you into a vampire.

You set the empty blood pack on the table next to you and sat down on the bed in the room, Alucard watched your every move, and he knew that you were going to need time to think about what he did to you.

"Alucard" you said softly

"Yes?" he said

"why did you do it? I mean I'm not saying that I am ungrateful for saving me but…" He cut you off

"I did it because it would have been to waste someone with such skill…and beauty" He said walking towards the door "Tomorrow will be you first day on the job, get some rest Hailey."

You blushed at his words and watched him leave the room. You then laid back down on the bed just thinking, you were helping that family escape the ghouls and in return your life was in jeopardy, but Alucard saved you by turning you into a vampire, The idea was crazy but it seemed cool to be a vampire now, Alucard was covered in blood was he walked up to you as you lay bleeding, his first words to you were "are you a virgin?" what an odd thing to ask, without thinking you said yes, and he then lunged at your neck, after that is all a blank.

'Wait, how did he know my name?' you thought 'I didn't get a chance to tell him'  
>Laying on the bed you were drifting back into a sleep but before you did the image of Alucard smiling came into our head.<p>

'Wow,' You thought 'he's kind of sexy in creepy way, does he really think I'm beautiful?' you rolled over and went to bed

Alucard was still standing outside your room listening to your thoughts, he was surprised at the thing you thought about him, but his smile grew from a normal Alucard smile and into a obsessive perverted smile, then he turned and walked away.

Alucard Xreader chapter 2  
>A knock on the door woke you up, you got up and answered it hoping it was Alucard, but it wasn't<br>"Good evening, I am Walter the Hellsing Butler, I brought you your uniform."  
>"My uniform?" You asked<br>"Yes now that you work for the Hellsing Organization you are required to wear a uniform" Walter handed you the yellow outfit.  
>You held it up "Does it have to be a skirt?" You asked un-amused at the garments you held<br>"Is there something wrong with a skirt?" You heard Alucard's voice and laugh from behind you, you turned to see him coming through the wall  
>"Ahh what!?" You were surprised at what you saw and a little scared<br>Walter only chuckled and walked out the door and shut it behind him  
>"Well, aren't you going to put your uniform on?" Alucard asked giving you that sexy grin he now knew you liked<br>"Umm, well, yeah but can you leave first?" You said kind of blushing  
>"hurry up then" He said as he vanished through the wall again.<br>You looked around and checked the walls, there was no way he could've just walked through them.  
>'weird' you thought as you took off your night clothes and put on the uniform<br>'man this skirt is way too short' you thought again to yourself  
>(in another room, Alucard and Sir Integra)<br>Alucard could hear your thoughts and he grinned with excitement  
>"why are you smiling like that Alucard" Integra asked sharply<br>"our new vampires is amusing to me is all" Alucard answered back  
>"amusing? Is that why you saved her?" Integra raised and eye brow at Alucard<br>"It was her decision to be saved, besides her skills surpass any normal humans, she's had other training in weapons and tactics, it would have been a shame to let her die" Alucard seem to have his mind on something other than answering his master's question  
>"So be it then, she is your responsibility, send Victoria to fetch her for me will you?" Integra ordered<br>"Yes my master" Alucard bowed and disappeared.  
>(In your room)<br>You heard a knock on the door.  
>You opened the door, there stood a girl with the same uniform on as you, she has short blond hair and gave you a sweet smile<br>"Good evening I am Seras Victoria, I'm here to take you to Sir Integra" She again gave you a toothy smile  
>"Are you a vampire too?" you asked<br>"Yes, Master Alucard turned me a while ago, now come on Sir Integra is getting impatient" Victoria took you by the arm  
>The thought of Alucard changing Victoria into a Vampire like he had done to you made you feel uneasy, how many young girls had he changed? And why did he change them?<br>Victoria Stopped in front of a large wooden door, she knocked  
>"Come in" A voice from the room said<br>She opened the door. It was a large room with a single desk in the middle; the person at the desk had their back to you in a chair. The person turned in the chair to revile someone with long almost white hair holding a small cigar in their mouth  
>"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I run the Hellsing Organization" Integra said as she stood up<br>"It's nice to meet you, Integra" You said with a bow  
>"That's Sir Integra to you!" She sneered<br>"My apologies Sir Integra" You were becoming extremely nervous  
>"Walter, Bring Miss Richardson her new gun" Integra said<br>'how do they know my name!?' you thought angrily  
>Walter walked over holding a plain case. He opened it to revile two pistols almost identical to the ones you normally use<br>"I took the liberty to upgrade your guns; here we have two Glock 45 caliber pistols, just like you used to use. Except they are now enlaced with hollow point explosive rounds made from blessed Macedonian silver inlayed with pre-bless mercury, Also I noticed you had three guns on you when Alucard brought you so I made you a third to match it" Walter took out another case and opened it, it was a Desert Eagle, your favorite weapon you possessed. As the smile grew across your face, then you heard Alucard's voice  
>"Do you like it runaway?" he laughed at his own comment.<br>You turn abruptly to face him "I have a name, for which you already know for some reason"  
>All he did was laugh<br>"We know your situation Hailey" Integra said interrupting Alucard's laughter  
>"Y-you do?" Integra handed you a belt with three holsters on them, you took it and put it on and adjusting your skirt<br>"Yes, we do know, now get to work there's a vampire wreaking havoc near the small village two towns over. Alucard and Victoria, show Hailey how Hellsing takes care of monsters." Integra sat back down and Walter handed you your guns and you holstered them  
>Alucard disappeared saying "yes my master" and laughing as he did<br>You and Victoria left the room and walked into the armory were other Hellsing members were getting ready to leave, Victoria grabbed her gun  
>"That's huge!" you shouted at her<br>"It's what Walter gave me so I use it" She said with a smile "I'm sure the reason why Walter made your guns the way they are is because Alucard asked him to"  
>"what do you mean Alucard asked him too?" you asked<br>"Well Alucard seems to really like you." She said getting into the truck and motioning you to get in as well.  
>You got in "Seriously?" you asked wanting to know more<br>"Yes well he hasn't said anything officially but I heard him telling Walter to make the guns like that for you" She said as the truck started and raced for the village  
>((Victoria's mind))<br>'police girl, Keep Hailey safe, she hasn't used her new abilities yet, if anything happens to her it's going to be your head!' Alucard said to Victoria via telepathic communications that you could not hear  
>'yes master!' Victoria said back to him in her head<br>The conversation had ended  
>((back to normal))<br>Your thoughts drifted as the truck drove on, Victoria was talking with another officer about whatever and you just looked out the window  
>"Hey Hailey?" Victoria said after a while, her voice broke you from your day dream which was of your master Alucard<br>"Yeah? What is it?" You asked  
>"I was wondering, Alucard called you runaway, are you a runaway?" her facial expression was of sadness<br>"Yeah, I ran away almost two years ago, when I was 16, I hopped on a boat to England from the United States and worked odd jobs to survive, I liked it, My dad was a military tycoon who was imprisoned for treason, though it wasn't him it was his partner who set him up. My father told me to run, and to never come back, my whole life I was taught military tactics and how to use weapons so I was able to defend myself on my own. The U.S. Military is still looking for me" you said with a toothy smile at her  
>"Wow," Victoria said "I'm sorry all this happened to you"<br>"It's alright, some day I plan on going back to America for revenge but it's still too soon, but I do know my father is still alive, but he doesn't know that I am dead, I'm not sure how I would tell him about this" You said frowning  
>"It's alright Hailey, We can go together and tell him, if you want" Victoria gave you a sweet smile<br>You smiled back "Thanks Victoria"  
>The truck stopped and everyone got out<br>"Victoria you and the new chick are to go right in and find the vampire in control of the ghouls" One of the men shouted at us  
>'new chick? I have a name asshole!' you thought to yourself<br>"Yes sir!" Victoria shouted running towards the building dragging you with her  
>Seras kicked down the door and we headed into the house<br>'he's on the second floor, third door from the left' Alucard's voice rang in your head  
>'what?' you thought<br>'second floor third door from the left!' it was his voice again but with more anger  
>"Second floor third door on the left" you told Victoria<br>"alright let's get him!" she shouted running up the stairs with you behind  
>Both of you had your guns drawn ready to shoot, ghouls came around the corner and you shot all of them with ease<br>'no recoil?' you thought  
>'perks of being a vampire runaway' It was Alucard's voice again<br>'you can read my thoughts?' you asked in your head  
>'yes, now get going!' Alucard's words stung in your head as you continued with Victoria up the stairs<br>"that's the door!" you shouted when you reached it. Victoria kicked it in but there was nothing only emptiness  
>'YOU IDIOTS' Alucard's voice shouted in your head 'LOOK UP!'<br>You looked up just in time see a man whose face was covered in blood, it was the vampire you were after  
>In a single moment he was on top of you but you quickly kicked him off<br>You and Victoria had your guns aimed right at him, Victoria backed off  
>"You shoot him" she said<br>With a crazed smile on your face you walked closer to the vampire who was now standing  
>"say goodnight" you said as you pulled the trigger<br>Your gun left gun went off and the vampire turned to blood and dust  
>You heard slow sarcastically sounding clapping coming from behind you, it was Alucard<br>"Nice work runaway, you are a quick learner" He said with a smile  
>"How long have you been reading my thoughts?" You asked now angry with him<br>"As long as I have wanted too" was his answer which to you meant as soon as he first saw you  
>You threw a punch in anger but he caught it<br>"this is no way to treat our master now is it runaway?" He said with that sexy grin  
>"I have a name you know" You shouted as you pulled away from him<br>"Such a disobedient friend you have here police girl, you might have to teach her some manners" Alucard said looking at Victoria now  
>"Y-yes master!" Victoria sounded nervous<br>"don't blame her!" You shouted at Alucard  
>"I might just have to teach you a lesson myself, you just wait runaway!" Alucard said and then was gone<br>"What is he going to do to me Victoria?" you asked in a shaky voice  
>"I'm not sure Hailey, I'm sorry" She said back with sympathy<br>'I'm scared' you thought already forgetting that Alucard could read your mind  
>Alucard heard your thought and only smirked to himself<br>((back at Hellsing manner))  
>You and Victoria walked down the hall to your rooms. You got to Victoria's first<br>"Well have a nice rest Hailey, and I wouldn't be too worried about What Alucard said earlier alright?" she said trying to reassure you but it really wasn't working  
>"thanks, I won't" you lied<br>Victoria walked into her room and you continued down the hall to yours, you entered your room noticing a blood packet sitting on the table, you knew you had to drink it.  
>You took off your holster and sat down at the table were the blood packet was<br>you looked at it for a while  
>"Are you going to drink or just look at it all day?" Alucard's voice rang and he entered threw the wall in front of you<br>"Why would it matter to you?" you said with an attitude  
>"For a military daughter you don't like to be told what to do, do you runaway?" He gave that grin again<br>"Stop calling me runaway!" You stood up slamming your fists in the table. You were getting angry with him  
>"Drink the blood Hailey." He sat down across from you<br>you looked up at him surprised that he called you by your name. You sat back down and took the blood packet and opened it up, the smell of it was so nice as it reached your nostrils. You took a sip and then downed the whole pack in less than a minute, Alucard only watched you wide eyed with amusement  
>The packet was empty and you licked the remaining blood from your lips<br>'Master?' you said in your head  
>'yes?' Alucard said back in his head he now wore the sexy grin he knows you like<br>'are you going to punish me for earlier?' you replied in your head back to him  
>'perhaps' Alucard said back now leaning forward at the table eyeing you intensely<br>His gaze made you blush and all he did was laugh  
>"What's so funny?" you shouted out loud now<br>Alucard stood up and within a split second he had you pinned to your bed  
>"Master, what are you doing?" you said nervously<br>"your punishment" was all he said, and at that he rapidly started kissing you  
>"M-master Alucard please stop" You struggled to say pushing his face away from yours<br>Alucard stopped kissing you and had a look of shock over his face 'she didn't want it?' he thought to himself  
>"I am sorry" Alucard got off of you and sat at the edge of the bed next to you<br>You sat up as well  
>"Master…I just, I'm just not ready ok?" You placed a hand on his shoulder<br>"Let me know when you are ready" Alucard stood up now and turned to face you "Now stand up."  
>"Uhh yes master" You stood up in front of him<br>Alucard took off his hat, got down on one knee and took your hand in his  
>"When you are ready I will make you my queen Hailey." His words were love sounding something you didn't expect from Alucard.<br>He lifted your hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He stood up kissed your fore head and disappeared through the wall and was gone  
>"Y-your queen?" you said to yourself "I think it's time for sleep"<br>With that remark you changed into your sleeping clothes and crawled back into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
